Heartbeats: Year 3
by DaniiButNotBeck
Summary: A series of moments in time in the lives of Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson told completely through dialogue. The sequel to "Heartbeats Books 1 and 2"
1. Reception, pt 2

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 1

Author's Note: These characters aren't mine. If they were, things would be different, and I wouldn't have to worry about paying for college. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

Author's Note 2: This is a series of moments in time in the lives of Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson told almost completely through dialogue. They follow the same basic order as "Heartbeats: Book 1 and 2", but don't really stick to the show. Also, some of the chapters are inspired by songs. I don't own any of those songs or their artists.

Author's Note 3: This is the third installment in the "Heartbeats" series. You really have to read Books 1 and 2 to understand this one.

Author's Note 4: As in the previous installments, there are multiple characters in this chapter. Their tags are as follow: O=Olivia; A=Alex; D=Don Cragen; E=Elliot; and L=Lucas Cabot (Alex's Dad).

.

* * *

Chapter 1: Reception, Pt. 2

A: "Can you believe this is the first time we've really danced together?"

O: "I'm sure we've danced before."

A: "Not like this."

O: "I guess that just makes it all the more special."

A: "I love you, Olivia Cabot-Benson."

O: "I love you more, Alex Cabot-Benson."

L: "Excuse me, Detective. Do you mind if I take the next dance?"

O: "Not at all, sir."

…

* * *

…

E: "Tired of the married life already, Benson?"

O: "Not at all. Where's Kathy?"

E: "The bathroom with Lizzie."

O: "That explains why you're over here harassing me."

E: "I came over to ask you to dance, actually."

O: "You want me to dance with you?"

E: "Obviously, Liv. That's why I'm standing here with my hand outstretched."

O: "Smartass."

E: "If you don't want to dance with me, that's all you have to say."

O: "Of course I want to dance with you, El, but have you ever worn heels? My feet are killing me."

E: "Stop being a baby, Benson. You're going on vacation for two weeks; I'd at least like to spend some time with my best friend before she's gone."

O: "It's only two weeks, El."

E: "Two weeks that you'll be completely gone from civilization."

O: "That's not true."

E: "Dance with me."

O: "Fine."

E: "I love this song."

O: "Really?"

E: "Don't sound so surprised; Kathy plays it all the time."

O: "So does Alex. She says it reminds her of me."

E: "She's right."

O: "She is?"

E: "Yeah. Have you ever actually listened to the words, Liv?"

O: "Not really."

E: "Maybe you should."

O: "El?"

E: "Yeah?"

O: "You're awfully morose all of a sudden. What's wrong?"

E: "Nothing. I'm just worried about you."

O: "Why?"

E: "You're married now, Liv."

O: "So?"

E: "You're my best friend. In fact, you're more than that. You're like my little sister. It's my job to worry about you."

O: "Elliot Stabler, did you have to make me cry on my wedding day?"

E: "I'm sorry."

D: "You made her cry?"

O: "It wasn't on purpose, Cap."

D: "Do you mind if I cut in Elliot?"

E: "Not at all, Cap. She's all yours. Congrats again, Liv."

O: "Thanks, El. Thanks for coming, Cap."

D: "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Liv. Here comes Alex."

A: "Don. Thanks for coming."

D: "Alex. Congratulations."

A: "Thank you, Don, really."

D: "Have a nice vacation, you two. God knows you deserve it."

O: "Thanks, Cap."

A: "We have to get ready to go soon, Liv."

O: "Where are we going?"

A: "The airport."

O: "Why won't you tell me where we're going for our honeymoon?"

A: "Because it's a surprise. Stop pouting; you know it doesn't work on me."

O: "Someday it will."

A: "I doubt that."

O: "Not even when our kids do it?"

A: "That's different."

O: "How?"

A: "You're an adult. Pouting doesn't suit you."

O: "What does suit me?"

A: "Bribery."

O: "I don't think bribery is a good idea, Al. I did take an oath to uphold the law, after all."

A: "As did I. But I don't think you'll mind the kind of bribery I'm thinking of."

O: "When can we leave?"

A: "Soon."

.

* * *

AN: It's so good to be back! I hope you're all ready for this wonderful journey.


	2. Honeymoon, pt 1

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 2

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 2: Honeymoon, pt. 1

"Liv, time to get up."

"No."

"Liv."

"No. Sleeping."

"C'mon, Liv. We haven't left the hotel room for three days."

"We've left the room."

"The balcony doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't. Don't you want to do some sightseeing?"

"I don't want to get dressed."

"I don't want you to get dressed either, but I would like to see the city. I didn't book a vacation to London so I could see the inside of a hotel room."

"You shouldn't have booked a trip to London for our honeymoon."

"I wanted to go on vacation with you; who knows when our next one will be."

"Okay, I'll get up. What do you have planned for today?"

"You'll see."

"You're not gonna tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you and I want you to be surprised."

"And I really have to get up now?"

"Yes."

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up."

.


End file.
